All My Wives
by angelsinstead
Summary: A sequel to "More Than Enough for Two." Victor has more than 2 wives.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the story, of a guy named Victor, who had three very lovely wives...  
They were naked, living altogether...  
And Victor was never alone.

Then one day they decided to start a family...  
Soon they had 3 very darling boys,  
Sam had two cute baby brothers,  
And a houseful of toys!

(Later on down the road...)

Now Victor has 3 new daughters,  
And a ton of diapers because he's a busy man...  
They live altogether in a happy family.  
Victor has 3 wives because he can!

 **Chapter One**

A social worker arrived at the home of Victor Lord Junior. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Several moments passed before the door finally opened. "Yes?" asked the woman with long, honey-colored hair. She was only dressed in a sheet. "Who... who are you?"

"I am Miss Julia Hall, a social worker from child protective services. I am here to see Mr. Lord ... and his wife," said the young woman at the door nervously.

"Which one of his wives?" a voice asked. Another woman appeared at the door. She was wearing only a towel. Her dark hair was tousled as if she had recently engaged in some sort of wild and vigorous sexual activity.

"WHAT?" the social worker gasped. It was just as bad as she suspected! It was complete and utter kinky, sexual pandemonium!

"Victor!" the dark haired woman called out.

A naked man came to the door, accompanied by a very pregnant woman with blonde curls. The pregnant woman wore nothing but a negligee. "Who are you?" he asked as he stared at Miss Hall.

"I- I'm a social worker. I... I am here to investigate," said the young woman.

"Investigate what?" asked the pregnant woman.

"We've received reports..."

"What kind of reports?" asked the woman with dark hair who was fondling the woman's breasts lewdly beneath the sheet. The other woman giggled.

"About wild and erotic sexual activity. Multiple wives... and multiple children," the social worker said.

"We only have two children. So far," Victor said.

"And another one on the way," said the pregnant woman as she rubbed her bulging stomach.

"Which one of you is Victor Lord Junior's wife?" asked Miss Hall.

"I am!" the three women spoke up at once.

"This is unbelievable!" the social worker gasped. "Where... where are the children?"

"They are visiting their Uncle Todd," Victor stated.

"So while they are away, the hubby and his wives will play," said the woman in the sheet with a naughty smirk.

"That's right," said the dark-haired woman as she ripped the sheet away, exposing the magnificent body of Victor's third wife.

"Damn... you're hot!" Victor groaned as his cock started to rise.

Miss Hall tried to hide behind her hands as Victor and two of his wives started to engage in kinky, passionate sex, but no one seemed to notice that the woman who was pregnant wasn't involved in their naughty romp. "Uhhhh Victor..." she spoke up, holding her immense tummy. "I think... I think my water just broke."

Victor stopped munching on Tea's delectable breasts as he looked over Marty's way. "What?" he asked.

"I'm having the baby!" she told him. "You're about to become a father... again."

"Excuse me," Victor said to the social worker as he disengaged from his other two horny wives. "My second wife is about to have my baby. I need to drive her to the hospital. Our little talk will have to wait."

Miss Hall was left dumbfounded as Victor and his wives hurriedly put on some clothes and headed out the front door. They were in a mad rush to the nearest hospital as Victor's second wife was in active labor. "What will I write in this report?" spoke the young woman as she looked down at her huge pile of paperwork.

She could only shrug as she walked passed the discarded sheet and towel that had been thrown upon the floor. If only she had even HALF of the wild life of Victor and his three wives, then she was sure she wouldn't be so mousy and boring. Maybe then, people wouldn't call her a nerd or a bookworm.

With a heavy sigh, she left Victor's mansion. She closed the door behind her. She'd just come back another time. With her next visit, she would most definitely be taking notes!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Victor and his three wives arrived at the hospital just in time for the joyous moment. Marty was about to give birth to Victor's third child. Thankfully, Sam and Victor Junior (also known as V.J.) were with their Uncle Todd. Victor and his three wives were better able to concentrate on the task at hand.

As a nurse was getting Marty settled on in a wheel chair, Tea and Blair were munching on a huge jar of pickles. They were feeding the pickles to each other as Victor was signing the paperwork for Marty's admission. Marty groaned as a contraction hit her. Victor hurriedly signed his name to the form. "Get my wife into a hospital room," he ordered the nurse. "I don't want my third child to be born in the lobby."

"This is your third baby?" the nurse asked Marty.

"No, his other two wives..." Marty spoke as she gestured to Tea and Blair who were both deep-throating immense pickles. "...They are the mothers of his other two children."

"What?" the nurse gasped in shock. What in the WORLD had she just heard?! Victor Lord Junior had _three_ wives? How could one man handle that many?

"Ohhh gosh!" Marty cried out. Her contractions were coming very close together. She knew from her previous birth of Cole that the baby wasn't going to wait.

"I have to push!" she exclaimed.

"Don't push yet, Marty," Blair said, looking seductively at Tea. "Tea and I aren't done playing."

Tea almost choked on a particularly large pickle. She licked the juices off it as the nurse was wheeling Marty away. Victor followed after, eager to see his newest child. The waiting had been very difficult. He was eager to see his latest offspring, the baby of his second wife.

"Marty, I am right here," Victor said as they entered the elevator. He took her hand in his, gazing at her with tenderness. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Victor," she said as she suddenly let out a little scream.

"Ohhh God, it hurts!" she cried. "You're NEVER touching me again!"

Blair and Tea scrambled to get on the elevator, too, just as the nurse was ready to push the button. The jar of pickles had been set aside as Marty was whimpering and moaning in pain.

"Don't worry, Victor," Tea said as she was caressing his hair. "If Marty's out of commission, Blair and I will fuck you. You'll never be lonely. After all, you have three of us."

The nurse was listening, totally shocked by their conversation. Never in her twenty years of being a nurse and dealing with lots of families had she EVER heard anything like this!

"After this experience, I might just need a little sexy T.L.C.," Victor said, leaning his head on Tea's breast. He was licking the pickle juice off her cleavage from her earlier 'play-time' with Blair. She giggled, feeling his naughty tongue.

A minute later, their elevator had arrived at Labor and Delivery. The nurse wheeled Marty down the hall, getting her set up in a birthing room. Blair got excited when she saw that there were two beds.

"What's the second bed for?" Victor asked the nurse.

The nurse didn't have time to answer. Marty was screaming again that she had to push. When the nurse was helping Marty take off her long coat to put on a hospital gown, she discovered that her patient had nothing on underneath but a tiny, slinky negligee. Her protruding belly stuck out beneath the lacy fabric. "I - I am having the baby!" Marty screamed.

The nurse didn't have time to properly prep the patient. When she removed Marty's silk, crotchless panties to examine her, she saw the baby's head was crowning. There would be no time to help Marty into a gown. The baby was on it's way in a matter of minutes!

"Doctor!" the nurse exclaimed. She was afraid Marty would push and she'd have to catch the baby herself.

"Victor!" Marty cried out, squeezing his hand.

He whimpered a little. "That really hurts," he said.

"What do you think I am going through?!" Marty demanded.

In that same moment, the doctor rushed in. He stopped in front of Marty's widely spread legs. The little one's tiny head was just about to emerge.

"You can go ahead and push," the doctor stated.

Marty gave a mighty push. As she bore down with all her strength, her fingers crushed Victor's hand. He cried out with her as their baby came into the world.

The little one emerged and gave a healthy cry. "You have a boy," the doctor said to Victor as he let him cut the cord.

"Another son," Victor said as he looked down at the newest member of the Lord family. He was grinning with pride.

"He's beautiful," Marty said as the doctor placed the baby in her arms.

She stared at her child in wonder, so glad that he had arrived safely into the world. "He looks just like you," she said to Victor.

"He does not," Victor said as he looked upon his newest son. "I think right now, he kind of resembles a wrinkled-up, grumpy old man."

"No, he doesn't," Marty said as she caressed the baby's head.

"What will we name him?" Victor asked.

Their discussion was interrupted by passionate moan. The medical staff looked up. They stopped tending to Marty and the baby. The doctor and nurse were staring across the room. Both were in a deep state of shock.

In the nearby bed, Tea and Blair were making love. Blair had hidden a pickle in her bra. She was using it on Tea's tight, sticky slit. "Ohhh Blair, yes! I am cumming!" Tea screamed.

"This is... this is unreal," quipped the doctor. He watched as the pickle slid in and out.

"Wait!" Victor cried out. "Don't cum without me!"

He made an attempt to rush over to the other bed, but Marty grabbed his bruised hand. He winced as he put his full attention back onto her and his newest son.

"Victor, we have to name the baby," she gently reminded him.

"We'll call him Alek Xander Victor Lord," he stated, lightly kissing her lips.

He gazed at her, his eyes filled with tenderness and love. He placed a kiss on his son's tiny head.

"What will Sam and V.J. think of him?" Marty asked as she agreed to their son's name.

"We'll find out soon," Victor said. He was distracted by Tea's orgasm.

The doctor was sewing up the slight tear in Marty's vaginal wall which had occurred during the birth as Victor meandered over to the other bed, joining wife #1 and 3.

"We are working on Babies 4 and 5," he said.

He gave the startled nurse a wink.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Marty and Victor arrived home with their new baby boy. The newest Lord was wrapped up in a blue blanket as his mother carried him into the mansion. As Marty and Victor entered the living room they found Todd hanging out with Tea and Blair. Sam and V.J were quietly playing nearby.

Sam's eyes lit up when he saw his dad. He ran over and gave Victor a huge hug. "Hey, Sam. I missed you," Victor said. "Have you been good?"

"I am always good," said Sam. "But my name isn't Sam anymore. I changed it to Spiderman."

"Who's idea was that?" Victor asked.

"Uncle Todd's," the boy replied.

Victor looked at his twin and Todd just smirked. He had loved the one on one time he had recently spent with his nephew. Sam was a great kid.

V.J. was trying to get a look at the baby in Marty's arms. She sat down in a nearby chair so that Sam and V.J could meet the baby. "Is he our little brother?" Sam asked.

"He is," Marty said proudly.

"He's cute," Sam said in approval. V.J. tenderly patted the infant's head.

As his oldest sons were marveling over the new baby, Victor was questioning Blair and Tea. "Where have you two been?" he asked. "I haven't seen you since-."

"They threw us out of the hospital," Blair explained.

"Yeah... I guess 'pickle-play' is not appropriate while in the hospital," Tea chimed in.

"Well, damn," said Todd as he was listening in. "Who would have known?"

"We were only trying to have fun," Blair said defensively.

"Ohhh well, after they kicked us out, we had a blast in the parking lot," Tea spoke, winking at Blair.

Todd's eyes were on Marty as she held the baby. "You're looking good, Marty," he said. "Motherhood agrees with you."

"Thank you," she said.

"You know, Victor..." Todd spoke. "If you ever want me to take one of these wives off your hands..." His voice trailed off, but Victor knew exactly where he was headed.

"Find your own wives," Victor said as he slipped his arm around Marty.

"What should I do, put an ad in The Sun- Wives Wanted?"

"I think you should," said Blair. "I bet a ton of women would apply. You're a millionaire and you're hot."

"And you're usually good in bed," Tea chimed in.

"Says the two women who are my ex wives," Todd said, rolling his eyes. "But I think you may have something here. I think I _will_ put an ad in The Sun. I want as many wives as Victor. Maybe more."

"Can you handle that many wives?" Victor asked his brother. "They will want sex ... and often. And think about when they are all on their period at once... and if some are pregnant... and cranky. They'll send you to the store for ice cream and pickles."

"And think about how many diapers you'll have to change," Blair added.

"And what about when all of the kids are crying at once?" Tea asked.

"I think you should do it, Todd," Marty spoke up. "You deserve to be happy."

Todd looked into Marty's eyes. Their gazes held. At first he was speechless, then a smile came to his face. "Thank you, Marty," he said. "You just convinced me. I am going to do it."

Todd's gaze shifted to his little nephew. "What's his name?" Todd asked.

"Alek Zander Victor Lord," said Victor.

"Who's getting pregnant next?" Todd asked, looking at Blair and Tea.

"I am," they both said at once.

Todd smirked at his brother. "Well, well. I see you'll be busy."

"The doctor said Marty can't have sex for six weeks," Victor stated. "Until she's better, I will have to give Blair and Tea all the action."

Blair covered Sam's ears. "Victor! Not in front of Spidey," she warned.

"Excuse me," Victor chuckled, ruffling Sam's hair.

"I better go now. I need to get that ad ready to publish into the next addition of The Sun," Todd said. "I have a lot of time to make up for, it would seem. At this point, I don't even have ONE wife."

"Good bye, Todd. And thanks for watching Spidey and V.J. while we were at the hospital," Victor said.

"And while Blair and I were playing with pickles," Tea added.

"Stop that!" Todd said. "That kinky talk will get me all hot and bothered."

"Dad, what's hot and bothered mean?" Sam asked innocently.

Todd was cracking up as he walked out the door. He'd let his twin explain that one. He had 'other' things he needed to accomplish.

"It's time for milk and cookies," Blair announced cheerfully to V.J. and Sam.

"You're not going to answer my question, are you?" Sam asked his mother.

"No, not until you are at least 21," she replied.

Victor cracked up laughing as Tea and Blair took the two boys into the kitchen for a snack. It was proving to be another busy and exciting day at the Lord residence. He snuggled up with Marty and the new baby, extremely thankful to be home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

(prompt- unexpected visitor)

It had been three weeks since Marty had given birth to Victor's third son. Baby Alek was doing incredibly well. The little guy was fitting into the Lord household quite nicely. Both of his big brothers absolutely adored him. Marty was blissfully happy and so was her husband plus his other two wives.

One night, Victor and his wives tucked their three boys into bed. "Good night, Sam," Blair said as she kissed his cheek.

"Spidey," Sam corrected.

Blair grinned. "Right... Spidey," she said cheerfully. "Sleep well."

Meanwhile, Marty and Tea were tucking in their little ones. Victor walked from bed to bed to kiss all of his offspring good night. He was beaming with pride as he turned off the light and left the boys' room with Blair, Tea, and Marty.

"Ladies, the night is young, what should we do with ourselves?" Victor said as they stood in the hallway.

Tea and Blair looked at each other, holding hands. "We've been good for weeks," Blair said. "And it hasn't been easy... but we've been considerate of Marty who is recovering from giving birth. We can't be good anymore... we just _can't_. We want to be naughty."

"Define naughty," Victor challenged.

"We want you to fuck us, Victor!" Tea exclaimed bluntly.

Victor smirked. "I was hoping that was what you'd say."

"But what about me?" Marty asked, feeling just a bit left out.

"Well, sweetheart, the doctor did say you can't have sex for at least 3 more weeks..." Victor reminded.

"No fair," Marty said with an adorable pout.

"I have an idea," Victor said as he wrapped a comforting arm around Marty. "We won't leave you out on the fun. You can film the whole thing... so we can have something **hot** to warm us up on those cold, winter nights."

Marty gave him a little grin. "Sure, I would love to catch the whole thing on film."

"Let's do it then!" Blair said eagerly.

~*~o~*~

Victor lay on the bed as his first and third wives were pleasuring him. Tea was licking down the length of his erect cock while Blair was doing a provocative strip-tease near the edge of the bed. Marty was close by with her camcorder, getting every single, sexy moment on film.

"Take it off, Blair!" Marty encouraged. From behind the camcorder, she felt as if she was actually getting in on the action, at least vicariously.

Blair took off her baby doll nightie very slowly, revealing her breasts to Victor's hungry eyes. She shook her boobs seductively as she sashayed closer to the bed. Victor had his gaze on her nipples as she slid her fingers into the elastic of her lace panties and began to enticingly slide them down. Bit by bit, her creamy skin was revealed.

Tea stopped teasing Victor's cock long enough to feast her eyes on Blair. "Come over here, sweet thing; I want to lick you, too," Tea beckoned.

"Ohhh yeah, lick her!" Marty cried out. She angled in with the camera, getting a better view as Blair lay down on the bed, spreading her legs wide for Tea's tongue.

Victor too went in for the kill, feasting on Blair's tempting breasts as Tea pressed her mouth against Blair's hot center. "Ohhh God," a deep voice said from within the doorway. "Just what the _hell_ have I walked in on?"

Tea's head snapped up along with Victor's. All eyes in the room turned toward to the unexpected visitor. "Todd!" Marty gasped as she nearly dropped the camera.

"Surprise!" he said with a sexy grin.

"What do we owe the pleasure?" Victor asked. He didn't even bother to conceal his cock. He knew not a moment of shame- and neither did the ladies in the room. Tea and Blair knew that Todd had seen it all before... many, many times.

"I actually did it!" Todd exclaimed. "I put an ad in the paper, asking for applicants."

"Really?" Marty said as she put her camera aside. "What sort of applicants?"

"I am searching for wives," Todd reminded.

"What did it say?" Blair spoke up. "Horny millionaire bachelor, looking for multiple wives. Have a big, hard cock. Cum on over at once to apply?"

"Pretty much," Todd said with a smirk. "Now I just have to sit here and wait for the calls."

Todd sat himself down on a chair that faced the end of the bed. "I'm trying to make love to my wives here," Victor said with annoyance. "Could you go and wait somewhere else?"

"No, I prefer to sit here and observe. Soon I will have several wives of my own. I need to know how to pleasure them all at once," Todd stated.

"Just how many do you think will marry you?" Tea gasped. Her lips were shiny with Blair's juices.

"Ohhhh... maybe three... possibly four," Todd replied. "I want a whole house full of children."

"But you already have three kids!" Blair exclaimed.

"Then I am tied with Victor... For now,' Todd said as he passed his brother a challenging look. "I just need the wives... and I'll be set. I bet I will have my first wife pregnant before Victor has a chance to impregnate one of you."

"Challenge accepted," Victor said as he was stroking his cock. "Ladies, get ready! Open your legs!"

Todd chuckled. "Hey, Marty," he said, giving her devilish wink. "I think it's time you started filming again."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

(prompt- scary encounter)

Marty was feeling much better after the birth of her son. She had resumed her sexy, fun times in the bedroom with Victor, Tea, and Blair. All three ladies were working on trying to get pregnant, especially Tea and Blair. It was like a huge challenge to see who would get knocked up first. But Todd was working on a challenge as well. He wanted three lovely wives, just like his brother, and so far his ad in the paper was getting him all kinds of calls. He had posted his ad as far away as Port Charles, New York, so that's where a majority of the calls were coming from. Women from miles away were eager to meet the man who was a millionaire, horny, and described himself as so well-endowed.

Todd was sitting at his desk at The Sun and he wasn't getting a single bit of work done. All of the work was falling on Victor's shoulders, because Todd's phone was ringing off the hook. The ladies wanted him bad, but he had to find the perfect ones. He wanted three perfect ladies, just like Victor's. After all, they were going to be carrying his babies. Todd wanted a full house of kids, just like Victor.

He was nibbling on a sandwich when he got his thirteenth call of the day. He picked up his handy, dandy notebook, where he would jot down the specifics of each woman's description. It was his way of weeding out the women he was certain wouldn't please him. "Hey, Toddy speaking,' he said in a sexy voice as he answered the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Manning. I am calling about your ad in the Port Charles paper," the woman spoke.

"Ohhh yeah, and what ad would that be?"

"The one about your big, throbbing cock... just waiting to pleasure me..." said the woman.

"Hmmmm. Alright, I am still taking applicants. Could you please describe yourself."

"Well, I have gorgeous blond hair... and pale skin. My figure is petite, what one might even call frail."

"Yes," said Todd as he was getting it all down, every single detail. "Could you please describe your breasts and your other 'vital' details? Are you of child-bearing age?"

"Mr. Manning, I will have you know, my breasts have turned the eye of many men... I may be of advanced age, but I am great in bed, and I have a very tight, slick cunt."

"Advanced age?" Todd asked, biting his pencil. "Just how old are we talking?"

"I am in my late 80's. My name is Helena Cassadine. You better pick me for your wife or I'll send my henchman out to cut off your huge balls!" she shouted nastily.

Absolutely scared shitless, Todd hung up the phone. It wasn't easy finding a wife. Not at all. So far he had gotten calls from hookers, old ladies, women in jail, and even a few guys who had claimed to have once been men but had gotten a sex-change. How hard could it be to find a lovely lady, willing to marry him and bear him a child?

Were there any women at all who could spread their legs wide to take in his fertile seed? Why did his brother get all the luck - Tea, Blair, and Marty. Dammit... MARTY! What Todd wouldn't do to have _her_!

Todd had just about given up for the day when the phone rang again. "Hello," he said cautiously.

"Hi there," said a sweet voice. "I'd like to talk to you."

"Really?" Todd said, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Yes, my name is Elizabeth Webber. I'm a nurse with three young boys. My friend Sam and I would love it if we could be your wives."

"Really?" Todd said, his voice a croak. What could be the catch on this one?

"I am very fertile. I have THREE sons. All I have to do is look at a guy and BAM, I'm pregnant. And Sam, she has a son, too. We could move in with you. We could be one big _happy_ family. I haven't had a kid in a long time. My womb is aching to get pregnant again. So is Sam. She is wanting a daughter this time. And that's what I'd like, too."

"Ohhh God," Todd groaned, getting horny at just the thought of it. "I'd like to meet you... so I can decide if I'd like MEAT you both. Describe Sam."

"Well, she's got long black hair, sexy legs, large, firm breasts, and she's incredibly horny. Could we cum over? Could you send over your limo to pick us up?"

"I'd love to. Give me your address and I will have my limo pick you up as soon as you can get your stuff packed. We'll need a nanny though... with that many kids."

"Yes, we will, because Sam is here, and she says we'll be doing a lot of fucking," Elizabeth said boldly.

Todd's cock was rock hard at Elizabeth's words. "I will find a nanny," he promised after she gave him her address. "I will have my limo pick you both up tonight. Everything's ready, including the master bedroom, the hot tub, and the nursery."

"Sounds amazing. We'll see you soon, Toddy. Be ready... be ready for BOTH of us. We are going to fuck you... fuck you good, until one or both of us are pregnant."

Todd was practically drooling as he hung up the phone. He called Vicki. "Hey, sis, do you know of any nannies?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Todd... but all the nannies I know are watching Jessica's kids and Natalie's... and as you know, Victor has a nanny, too. There aren't a lot to go around."

"I will call a nanny service in Port Charles then, too," Todd stated. "My two new wives are on their way to my mansion tonight... and between them, they have four kids. All boys. I hope the nursery can handle all these kids, because I intend to fill it quickly. Quicker than Victor can fill his."

"Ohhhh Todd, you and Victor... always competing. I bet Blair, Tea or even Marty are pregnant again. Every time I drop by, no one is dressed!"

Todd chuckled. "Well, sis, after tonight, if you stop by my mansion, don't be embarrassed. There will be a lot of fucking. In every room of the house... on every surface and on every staircase. I have a lot of fucking to make up for."

"Todd!" Vicki gasped, chastising him.

"I have to keep up with Victor. He can't get all the sex. I need some, too. I DESERVE it!"

"Well, be careful. You hardly know these ladies; they could be sleaze-bags... or even serial killers."

"Don't worry. I've weeded all those out. Good ones are cumming tonight. Gotta go now, sis. I need to head home and take a nice long shower and spray on some cologne. I need to get ready for my wives' arrival."

"Okay, Todd. Let me know how it goes."

"I promise I will," Todd said before hanging up the phone.

He jumped up from his desk, heading out of the office. On his way out the door, he taunted Victor, "Hey bro, guess what? I have two wives on the way to my mansion tonight. I'm finally getting some hot, passionate sex."

Victor smirked. "Two? That's nothing. I have three. And we are working on getting pregnant. Every single... sexy night."

"I'll get another one... and a nanny, too. Just you wait and see," Todd said defensively.

"Can I cum over and watch?" Victor wondered.

"Why not? Bring Marty, too. She's good with a camera. The more the merrier," Todd said, giving his brother a wink.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Todd was waiting impatiently for his two new wives to arrive at his mansion. His driver Fred arrived at the Manning Mansion with Elizabeth Webber and Samantha McCall, Todd's two new wives. It was just like a fairy tale as the two hot ladies stepped from the back of the limo and approached Todd. "You must be Todd Manning, our new handsome husband?" Elizabeth said, gazing at Todd with so much beauty that he thought he had died and gone to Heaven.

"Well, yeah, we aren't officially married yet, but we'll take care of all that later. We'll have an extravagant ceremony. I want to buy you both a huge diamond ring," Todd said as he turned his attention onto gorgeous Sam. She was licking her pink lips as though she was thinking of licking his erection. Todd got hard at the kinky thought.

"Would you like to come inside?' Todd asked. "I could give you a tour of the mansion."

"We'd love to,' Sam stated. "But just so you know, the Port Charles Nanny agency will be arriving later with the children."

"Four boys, huh?" Todd said with a grin. "I love kids. We're going to have a full house."

"I just can't wait to get pregnant again!" Elizabeth said with excitement. "My womb is aching for another pregnancy."

"So is mine," Sam stated.

Todd had parts that were aching, too. He couldn't wait to impregnate both of his wives. He reached for their hands and lead them into his luxurious mansion. "Which room would you like to see first... the kitchen, the parlor, the gaming room... or maybe you'd like to see the library...?" Todd asked as they stood in the foyer.

"How about the bedroom?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.

Todd gulped. It would seem he had picked the most lovely and horniest wives in all the world. He was so delighted. "Sure, we can go right upstairs and have an early wedding night, if that's what you want."

"We brought a few toys for the occasion," Sam said as she showed him a case of sex toys they longed to use to pleasure Todd and each other.

"This is better than anything I ever imagined," Todd said as he lead his two brides upstairs.

There in the middle of the master bedroom was a huge king-sized bed with a velvet coverlet. "I don't think this bed will be big enough for the three of us," said Elizabeth as she started stripping out of her tight black dress.

She wasn't wearing a bra or panties under her clothes. Todd struggled to breathe as he stared at her luscious body. How would he ever survive this night? What if Sam and Elizabeth depleted him of all his sperm? He hadn't had sex in a very long while, so he was certain he had enough to satisfy both of them... and maybe even another wife. He wondered if the nanny would be hot. If she was, maybe he could marry her and fuck her, too.

As he was thinking of a young and sexy nanny, Sam sauntered closer to him and began to undress him. She was gazing into his soulful hazel eyes as she unbuttoned his shirt. "Ohhh Todd, what a sexy chest you have," Sam said as she started licking the ridges of all his muscles. "I can't believe you're going to be my handsome and well-hung husband."

Elizabeth was totally naked. She stood behind Sam, cupping her breasts and teasing the nipples through Sam's lacy top. Sam moaned against Todd's hard chest. "Damn!" was all Todd could utter. His two new wives were so hot! He wasn't so envious of Victor anymore. Almost for a second, he could forget Marty in his brother's bed. He was so turned on.

"Let's take this to the bed," Elizabeth suggested. "I want to have a quickie before the nanny and the boys get here.'

"Me, too,' stated Sam.

Todd didn't argue as naked Elizabeth lay upon his bed. Sam was taking down his pants. She pulled them down his legs along with his dark-blue boxers. His thick cock sprang out. He was so entirely horny. He wanted to fuck both of his new beautiful wives. He wanted to please them and make them scream.

He began to wonder what Victor was doing right now. Was he impregnating Tea and Blair as he had been hoping? Did he have Marty back in his bed again? Ohhhh Marty! He wished she was here right now, filming this magical moment - his first night with his two new wives.

He almost moaned out her name, but then forgot all about her completely when Sam closed her mouth around the tip of his throbbing cock. Sam sucked him to a full erection as Elizabeth slid a hand under Sam's skirt to push the crotch of her panties aside. Elizabeth was playing with Sam's moist pussy lips.

"Damn... holy fuck!" Todd gasped, feeling Elizabeth's warm, wet lips upon his erection. "That's sooooo DAMN good."

He suddenly grabbed Elizabeth aggressively, tossing her down upon the surface of his huge bed. "I want to fuck you," he growled fiercely.

"I was hoping you would say that," said Elizabeth as Todd rolled over on top of her.

Todd didn't waste another moment. He slipped his cock tip into Elizabeth's welcoming feminine core. She screamed as he entered her deep and hard.

Sam was watching, a smirk upon her face. She loved watching as Todd began to thrust deeply into Elizabeth. It didn't take long at all before Elizabeth was cumming, her inner muscles squeezing up so tight on Todd thick cock. He let out a bellow as he shot his seed deep inside her.

He kissed her long and hard, then slipped out of her trembling slit. Before he could catch his breath, Sam said, "I am next."

She straddled him as he lay next to Elizabeth. She kissed Elizabeth passionately as she rubbed her moist center against Todd's almost flaccid cock. Sam's tongue attacked Elizabeth's, making love to it savagely as they both did their best to make Todd rock-hard again. It didn't take long before their husband-to-be was raging to fuck once again.

Sam smiled when she felt Todd's erection rising to meet her hot center. She took him deep inside her... as deep as he could possibly go. She looked down at him as Todd was lost in her rich brown eyes. "We are going to make beautiful music together... the three of us," she said.

Todd reached up to fondle her large, luscious breasts as she made wild passionate love to him. He was so close. It was Elizabeth who brought him over the edge as she nibbled his neck and bit his flat nipple. "I'm cumming!" he said as he exploded deep inside of Sam.

Sam kept rubbing herself against him. Her clit was so damn hard. She hadn't reached her climax yet.

Elizabeth took charge of the situation. She found the place where Todd and Sam were still joined. She began to lick and suck on Sam's throbbing clit, tasting Todd's sperm in the process. She loved the mingled taste of their juices as she made Sam scream in pleasure.

Afterwards, they were all lying there, depleted from so much ecstasy. That's when they heard the doorbell ringing. "Ohhh my God!" Sam screamed. "The nanny's here!"

"But we haven't had a chance to use those sex toys yet!" Todd protested.

"There will be plenty of time for sex toys later. Everyone get their clothes on!" Elizabeth ordered.

Todd could hardly move, but his wives were insisting he get dressed. He put on his rumpled clothing as he watched his two beauties skimming back into theirs. He was breathing hard as they lead him from the bedroom so he could meet their sons and the new nanny.

"I really need to get a butler,' Todd grumbled as he stood in the foyer with his gorgeous wives. They both looked thoroughly fucked. He wasn't even finished with them yet. He could go another round.

It was Elizabeth who answered the door. Three young boys came in and she hugged each of them tight. "Todd, these are my boys - Cameron, Jake, and Aidan," she said.

Todd grinned at the children. "Cute boys," he commented.

Then a smaller boy entered and Sam hugged the little one tight. "This is my little boy - Danny," Sam told Todd.

"He's a cutie, too," Todd replied.

He was quite pleased with the children. It was a great start to a perfect family. He wanted a whole mansion FULL of kids.

"Now... where's the nanny?" Todd asked. He was annoyed. They had to have a nanny! How could he pleasure his sexy wives if there wasn't a nanny?!

A moment later, the nanny walked up to the door, but she wasn't alone. Todd's mouth dropped open. A dark-haired woman with a German accent introduced herself as Dr. O, the new nanny. "I have a lot of experience with kids," said Dr. O, otherwise known as Leisel Obrect. "And I have brought my lovely young niece along. Meet Nina, your third wife."

Todd was taken by surprise by the nanny. She seemed somewhat vicious. He didn't want to get in her way. He was worried she could really hurt him.

He would have to get over it. As long as she took good care of the kids, that was all that mattered, then he would have more time with his wives to make more babies. He wanted the nursery full as soon as possible.

Nina was staring at Todd, thinking how much he looked like her ex - the man she felt had rejected her and refused to give her a baby. She approached him and looked him in the eye. "You'll give me a baby..." she asked. "...if I stay and agree to be your bride?"

Todd nodded. He was entranced with Nina's exotic beauty. He wanted her, but part of him feared her and he didn't know why. "Of course," he heard himself reply.

"That's good, because if you don't give me what I want, I'll make you sorry," Nina said, a flash of fire within her eyes.

"I promise you. We'll get started on that right away," said Todd.

Nina grabbed Todd by his shirt collar and started to drag him up the stairs. Liz, Sam, and the children were open-mouthed as they watched in shock. Dr. O spoke up in regards to her niece's actions. "He's hers for the night."

~*~o~*~

Meanwhile, at Victor Lord Junior's estate, two of his wives made an announcement. "We're pregnant!" Tea and Blair said showing him their matching pregnancy tests. Victor was thrilled. He let out a whoop of joy as both Tea and Blair beamed with happiness.

"More babies," he said as he pulled his first and third wives close and caressed their tummies.

Watching the three of them, Marty bit her lower lip. She couldn't help but feel left out. Her pregnancy was over. Her breasts were leaking. Although the doctor had given her the okay to have sex, she was still healing from her son's birth. Since the birth of baby Alek, sex hadn't been the same with Victor. As a result, she and Victor were gradually growing apart. Victor had been spending all of his time trying to knock up Blair and Tea since Alek's birth... and after tonight, it would seem he had succeeded.

"I'm going to bed," Marty said as she turned away and headed up the staircase.

Victor looked confused. Something was bothering Marty. He wondered if she was having a bit of postpartum depression. She hadn't been the same since the birth of their son. Before the baby came, she had been absolutely radiant... and now, at times, it seemed she didn't even want him to touch her.

"What's wrong with Marty?" Victor asked Tea and Blair with a frown.

"Maybe she's jealous because she's not pregnant, too?" Blair suggested with a little shrug.

"She just had a baby,' Victor said. "He's not even two months old. I can't imagine she'd want to be pregnant again so soon."

"She's just jealous, because she's not getting all the attention," Tea concluded. "She wants you all to herself."

"I have enough for all three of you. I always have," Victor stated.

"Marty's in a bad mood. Forget about her," Blair coaxed. "Let's go upstairs and cuddle, just the three of us... and our new babies."

Victor continued to caress his unborn children - the tiny babies growing within Tea and Blair's wombs. He couldn't help but smile. He was excited to be a dad again. FIVE kids. That would be a lot, but he could handle it. He wanted a big family.

"Alright, let's go upstairs," Victor agreed. "I'll talk to Marty in the morning."

"Hopefully then she's in a better mood," Tea stated.

~*~o~*~

Marty nursed her son as she rested on the bed in the spare bedroom. She kissed her precious baby. He looked a great deal like his daddy. Victor had no clue how lonely she had become and how full of longing. She was tired of filming him, Tea, and Blair in various sex positions while trying to get pregnant. At least now, both Tea and Blair were knocked up. Maybe now, Victor would give her a little attention. She needed him so much she ached.

"I love your daddy so much," Marty said to Alek. "But he honestly has no clue how much. Sometimes I just want him to myself... just for a night, but he's always so busy."

A tear slipped down Marty's cheek and plopped on her son's little head. Marriage could be difficult sometimes - especially when one's husband had two other wives.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**  
 _  
_

Todd was aggressively lead up the staircase by a determined Nina. As if she owned the place, she lead him into the master bedroom and quickly closed the door behind her. "Take off all your clothes and lay down on the bed," she ordered. "I _want_ your sperm."

Todd stared at her in shock, gulping as she made her intentions known. "Hurry up!" she insisted. " _I want a baby_."

He barely had time to scramble out of his clothes. He left all his garments on the floor in a heap as he climbed into the huge bed. Nina was on top of him like an attacking lioness. Before he knew what was happening, she was tying his wrists to the sturdy bedposts.

"What the fuck?" he gasped. "What the hell do you think...?"

"You won't get away from me like my ex did," Nina said as she stood up and stripped out of her sexy red dress. She was entirely naked under that silky crimson dress. Despite his uneasiness with the situation, Todd couldn't keep his eyes off her dark-pink nipples. Damn! She was hot! He started getting erect just looking upon her exotic beauty.

"Wait!" he cried out as she mounted him with no further preliminaries. "I like to be in control!"

Nina laughed wickedly as she had no intention of ever letting Todd have any sort of say when it came to their bedtime romps. She wanted a baby... and she wanted Todd's sperm **whenever** she demanded it. "If you don't do everything I say, I will put a gag in your mouth," Nina warned as she aligned her moist slit to the tip of his immense cock.

Todd's muscles immediately went stiff as she made her threat. It brought up bad memories for him... too many painful, _tragic_ memories. He _couldn't_ do this! He wanted Nina to LEAVE.

~*~o~*~

Meanwhile, Dr. O, Elizabeth, and Sam found the nursery. It was furnished with children's furniture and toys. It was just perfect for a growing family. They got the four young boys into their pajamas and settled into bed. Elizabeth and Sam kissed the cheeks of their darling sons. Dr. O promised she'd keep a close eye on the children, so Elizabeth and Sam could shower and get ready for bed.

Sam and Liz walked out of the nursery holding hands. "What do you think Nina is doing with OUR husband?" Sam asked as they headed toward the nearest bathroom. Elizabeth had grabbed a chilled bottle of wine and a couple of wine glasses from a nearby table. They were set as they settled into a huge tub filled with hundreds of sparkling bubbles.

"She's crazy!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I hope Todd's okay."

"She's definitely loony-tunes," Sam agreed.

"Because of her, Franco left me. When I saw Todd's picture in the newspaper, I was drawn to him. He looks just like Franco," Elizabeth said, her heart filled with sadness.

"His resemblance to your ex _is_ uncanny," Sam agreed.

"That's why Nina wants him, too."

Sam poured the wine and handed a glass to Elizabeth. "Here, drink this wine. It will help you relax."

"How can I relax? Nina took Franco from me... and now she's upstairs, doing something unspeakable to Todd."

"I promise you, Elizabeth, we'll get rid of her tomorrow. Todd will be **ours**..."

"But what if it's too late? What if that crazy bitch is already pregnant with our husband's child?"

Sam looked horrified as she took a sip of her wine. One of the reasons she and Elizabeth had left Port Charles was to get as far away as possible from Crazy Nina. "Let's try not to think of it," Sam said as she leaned in and kissed Elizabeth passionately. All thoughts were swept away as Sam and Elizabeth began making out.

~*~o~*~

After Marty got her son to sleep in his bassinet, she was lying down on her bed when a knock sounded upon the door. "Who is it?" she said as she crawled out of her bed, wearing nothing more than her nightie.

When she opened the door, she saw Victor and Blair in the doorway. "Want to make a midnight run?" Victor asked.

"A run for what?" Marty asked. She knew it wasn't wine as Blair and Tea couldn't have any due to their brand-new pregnancies.

"I promised Todd we'd come by tonight ... and that you would videotape his first fuck with his new beautiful brides," Victor explained.

Marty's mouth dropped open. "Todd has new wives?"

Blair giggled. "Yeah, he has two. They're showing up tonight... and we gotta get over there before he's finished fucking them."

"What about Tea?" asked Marty.

"She's fast asleep," said Victor.

"Alright," Marty agreed, "I'll grab my camcorder."

~*~o~*~

Sam and Elizabeth were soaking wet and covered in bubbles when they ran to the foyer and answered the door. They saw a handsome man - barely dressed - as well as two beautiful ladies in the doorway. Both women were in their nighties. Sam and Elizabeth, naked and damp from a kinky bath, asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Victor Lord Junior, Todd's twin brother. This is Blair, my third wife... and next to her is Marty, my second wife."

"You have THREE wives?" Sam questioned.

"Yes, I do, and three sons..."

Sam couldn't help but think that Todd's blue-eyed brother was exceptionally hot... and so were his gorgeous wives. "Come in," Sam beckoned.

Victor stepped into the foyer with Marty and Blair as they made their introductions with Todd's two new wives, Samantha McCall and Elizabeth Webber. "It's great to meet you," Victor said as he charmingly kissed them both upon the back of the hand. "Where's Todd?"

"Yeah, we are hoping to film him... fucking you..." Blair stated as she gestured toward Marty's camcorder.

Sam and Elizabeth looked at each other. "Uhhhh... he's in the master bedroom right now... with wife number three," Elizabeth replied. "But I wouldn't go up there... not if I were you.'

"Wife number THREE?!" Blair exclaimed in amazement. "Where did Todd get the third wife?"

"She... uhhhh... kind of came with the nanny," answered Sam.

"I bet she's cumming upstairs right now with my brother," chuckled Victor wickedly. "Let's all go upstairs to 'check' on them. Marty, get the camcorder ready."

Sam and Elizabeth had no other choice but to follow Victor up the stairs with two of his lovely wives...

~*~o~*~

Todd was groaning in protest as Nina forcefully fucked him. He knew at any moment he was going to explode. He felt violated as she roughly tried to take his sperm, but as his orgasm approached, he wasn't certain if he had a right to feel any of those conflicting feelings.

When his whimpering protests got a bit too loud, Nina stuffed his mouth with a pillowcase. Todd couldn't express his displeasure as he was now thoroughly gagged.

A gasp left the mouths of Blair, Marty, Sam, and Liz as they walked into the room. For a moment, Victor could only stare in shock. He had no clue that what was taking place before his eyes was not consensual. He was into intensely kinky scenarios, so he assumed his twin might be as well.

"That's it! **Cum**! Give me your baby!" Nina demanded as she continued to ride Todd until he had no other choice but to shoot his sperm deep and hard inside her depths.

As he exploded, Nina too reached her climax. She collapsed onto Todd's muscular chest. She had just succeeded in depleting him of all of his sperm. It was going to take hours for him to get another erection due to her forceful fucking.

It was Marty who was brave enough to approach the bed. She reached out and removed the offending gag from Todd's mouth. "Todd, are you okay?" she asked when she saw the haunted, glazed over look within his eyes.

She had seen that look before. She'd never forget. "Todd?" she coaxed gently when he did not answer.

"Get off _our_ husband!" Sam suddenly screamed as she physically pushed Nina off of Todd. Elizabeth proceeded to slap Nina across the face as hard as she possibly could as Nina lay on the pillow next to a silent and dazed Todd.

"You're going to regret slapping me, you little bitch!" Nina yelled at Liz. "He's _my_ husband, TOO...and I have just as much right to his sperm!"

"What the fuck is happening here?" Victor wanted to know. He was terribly confused. This wasn't the sexual scenario he had expected to witness. Todd's first and second wives seemed to DESPISE the third. And what was wrong with his brother? He'd never seen Todd like this before. Todd seemed to be a former shell of himself.

"Victor, get this little **whore** out of here," Marty said. "I need to speak to Todd... ALONE. He _needs_ me."

Victor appeared as though he might protest, but as Marty looked at him beseechingly with her sparkling blue eyes, he couldn't refuse her heartfelt request. Marty and Todd still had a bond... one that had never been broken, and Victor trusted his second wife. Marty wouldn't cheat on him with his brother - he was certain that Marty would never betray him.

Victor asked Sam, Blair, and Elizabeth's assistance in removing Nina from Todd's bed. He hauled her squirming, naked body up in his arms as Blair and Todd's other wives assisted him.

"What will we do with her?" Elizabeth asked as they managed to get her out into the hall.

"We'll lock her up," said Victor. "Hell, after what she did to my twin; she may be carrying my niece or nephew."

Sam and Elizabeth looked at each other, scared to death at that disturbing thought. "I wanted to carry Todd's baby first," Elizabeth said to Sam solemnly as they helped Victor lock up a struggling Nina in a linen closet.

Victor used a board and nails to keep Nina from escaping her tiny prison. "Maybe we'll all be pregnant," Sam said as she loving caressed Elizabeth's hair.

"I really want a daughter," Elizabeth said.

"So do I," Sam stated.

"Nina doesn't care what she has. She just wants a kid... and she'd do **anything** to have it."

Blair and Victor were listening to Sam and Elizabeth's conversation. "I think we should go home," Blair said to her husband.

"Are you going to be okay here?" Victor asked his two luscious sister-in-laws.

"As long as Todd will be fine," Sam said with a hint of sadness within her voice.

"Marty will take care of Todd... just give them a little time alone together," Victor said. Although he wasn't liking the arrangement; he knew only Marty could reach Todd when he was in such a fragile state.

~*~o~*~

Marty covered Todd with a sheet as he continued to lay upon his bed completely unresponsive. She sat down next to him and tenderly caressed his cheek. "Todd, it's me," she said softly. "Please... speak to me."

"Marty," Todd said in a little groan. He was slowly coming back to awareness as he remembered Nina tying him up and placing the gag in his mouth.

"Ohhhh God," Todd said as tears filled up his eyes. "She did to me _the same thing_ I did to you..."

Marty was carefully removed the bonds that Nina had placed on Todd's wrists. She went completely still when she heard his words.

"Todd, I have forgiven you for what happened in our past. I know you would never hurt me... not again."

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry," Todd said as his tears began to spill. "I never told you..."

He was choked up and unable to get the words out. "You never told me what?"

"I hurt you... I hurt you because..." He attempted to push an explanation past his lips.

"It's okay," she gently soothed him. "It doesn't matter."

"It DOES matter," Todd insisted. "You gotta hear this..."

"Marty, I did what I did, because I was fucked up. I had a rough childhood. When I was a little boy, my adopted father, Peter Manning- he _hurt_ me..." Todd said in a broken voice. "He... _raped_ me."

Staring at him in a shock, hot tears filled up Marty's eyes. "Why did you never tell me? _Why_?" she lamented.

"I was ashamed... and disgusted... because of what happened to me. So filled with rage. I took that anger out on you; the woman I loved... and I never should have hurt you," Todd replied, his voice almost a whisper.

"Todd, all of that is over. I have forgiven you completely. You're hurt. What Nina did..."

"No, I don't want to talk about it... what she did to me."

"You don't have any other choice. You have to talk about it," Marty insisted. "When I walked into this room, there was no one there in your eyes... you had disappeared inside yourself... into your safe spot. I know all about that."

"You would," said Todd as he lay on the bed and she sat next to him, only inches from touching him.

"Todd, would you let me stay here tonight? Would you let me stay and heal you?" Marty asked with so much sincerity in her blue eyes.

"What would your husband say?" he asked breathlessly, looking frightened by her suggestion.

"I've already discussed it with him. He said I could stay," Marty stated.

"When you asked me to stay... I left you," Todd spoke in an aching voice. "If you want to stay here now... I cannot deny you..."

A little smile came to Marty's lips when she heard those words. She was determined to help Todd and heal herself in the process.

"I am going to lay down next to you," Marty said as she climbed into bed. She was only a couple of inches from his warm, muscular flesh... and all she longed for more than anything was Todd's arms wrapped around her.

"Todd, will you hold me?" she quietly requested.

Todd was aching to take her in his arms and pull her against his chest. "I am afraid..." he admitted.

"Afraid of what?"

"What will happen when I touch you..."

"What do you think could happen?"

"I might hurt you," he said fearfully. "Or else I might not _ever_ let you go."


End file.
